Sexy Snarkiness, Thy Name Is Potions Master
by medusa collette sphinx
Summary: Harry is having problems with sleeping at night; he keeps dreaming of highly devious scenarios of a certain potions master and sneering blonde in passionate embrace. At the same time, both Draco and Severus are dealing with the same dreams...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Serpentine Desires (Harry's P.O.V.)

As it was nights and weeks before, Harry was tangled underneath his covers in his bed within the dorm in Gryffindor tower. Dreams that he was ashamed of in the daytime.

_He was tied to the bed, magickal restraints on his ankles and wrists. But, instead of being on his back, he was on his stomach, arse up to the world. Strong, calloused hands massaged his cheeks and licked a trail from his perineum to his anus. He mewled loudly as the man behind him ran his fingers along the curve of his back and massaging his buttocks. Without warning, he spread apart his cheeks and licked lazy circles around his hole. Then, prying the tight ring of muscle there, he thrusted the tongue deeper and deeper until Harry was fully hard._

_Another man, with long blonde hair, slid underneath him and deep throated his cock on the first try. He purred and thrusted, as much as he could with the restraints, into the blonde's mouth. In one quick movement, he was entered from behind and his prostate kept getting hit in just the right spot._

_Between the sucking and thrusting, Harry knew his self-control was waning and he couldn't hold on much longer. He screamed as he came into the blonde's mouth and collapsed bonelessly to the bed. The restraints disappeared and the two men held him on each side._

"_Love you, Sevvy…love you, Dray…"_

_The baritone and effeminate voices resounded as one and answered._

"_Love you too, Harry…"_

He woke up with his sheets sticking to him and feeling overall nasty from the come sticking on his skin. A quick cleansing spell later, he settled back in the bed, staring at the top of the canopy bed.

With one question in his mind…

_Why in the fuck am I dreaming of being fucked and sucked by Snape and Malfoy?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Potter's Unusual Behavior (Draco's and Severus' P.O.V.)

It was an usual day for the heir to the Malfoy fortune: Draconis Scorpius Malfoy. A magickal alarm clock had awoke the young potions prodigy and he slid into the bathroom to perform his morning ritual: Relieve himself, slide into his shower and use 18 different potions (for his skin, hair, and pubic areas), come out and perform a thorough Drying Charm, cast a Defogging Charm on the mirror and use another 10 serums on his hair, comb it into place, and walk out of the bathroom.

Time he did that in: two hours and a half. Going over to his armoire, he strategically picked out his attire. Green silk shirt, magickal cotton black slacks, black socks, black shoes, silver tie, and his Slytherin robes. That took another half hour. All in all, three hours total.

"Tempus…"

Wisps of white smoke flew from his wand and formed 7:30 A.M. Curtly nodding, he threw on his satchel and sauntered from his Head young man chambers to the Great Hall for breakfast. He zoned in on Potter and made his way over to him.

"So, Potter…you're looking pretty pathetic. Why do you look like the cock who got eaten by a snake?" he sneered.

Potter choked and ran from the room, face screaming red.

_Odd…he usually curses me by now…Potter must have gone completely barmy…_

Maybe he was too since there was a tightening in his trousers at the whole situation.

Severus Snape had a reputation as a hard-nosed professor and one who took no shit when it came to snotty-nosed brats who didn't have any respect for authority or rules.

Especially that Potter brat…the Chosen One as they called him nowadays.

Bullshit in his opinion as the young man was no more "the Chosen One" than he was.

_Impertinent brat….breaking rules, left and right. And the old codger let it happen without so much a thought!_

He knew, without a doubt, he strongly disliked Harry James Potter.

Then why in Merlin's name was he dreaming of having intercourse with Potter every night? He shuddered at the twitching of his cock at the memory.

_He was in his classroom when Potter sauntered in, arrogant as ever. Classes were over for the day and he was eager to retire to his chambers in the Slytherin dungeons. Pinching his nose, he looked at Potter, a snarl on the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately, when he saw the accursed brat, he was completely naked._

"_P-potter! What in the bloody hell are you doing nude?"_

_Potter didn't answer; instead, he sashayed over to his lap and straddled him. Severus felt all 11 inches of him rubbing against his inner thigh. Eyes rolled in the back of his head, he willed himself not to react and ravish the youth. Potter had other plans, obviously, as he began to gyrate hard upon his groin area. Severus lost control and Floo'ed them to his private chambers where he banished his own clothes and laid Potter on his bed with restraints. _

_Looking at the young man's naked form, he got even harder and his strong, calloused hands massaged his cheeks and licked a trail from his perineum to his anus. Potter mewled loudly as Severus ran his fingers along the curve of his back and massaging his buttocks. Without warning, he spread apart Potter's cheeks and licked lazy circles around his hole. Then, prying the tight ring of muscle there, he thrusted the tongue deeper and deeper until Potter was fully hard. Out of nowhere, his young protégé Draco appeared and started sucking off Potter while Severus thrusted into the young man beneath him writhing. _

_After all was said and done, Potter was drowsy and murmured that he loved them. Both he and Draco said the same back to him and fell asleep…_

Waking up from that dream that really should have been called a nightmare, Severus shook his head and tried peeling the nastiness that was his ejaculation off of his body. Deciding to take a shower, he blatantly tried to deny the last words that came from his patron goddess, Morganna.

_They are your soul mates, my Childe…you would do well to mate now before you all die alone…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Dealings With Dragons and Severity (Harry's P.O.V.)

After fleeing from Draco (he could no longer call him Malfoy; the dreams were way too personal for that…), he had the displeasure of running into Professor Snape. He, too, couldn't call him just Snape now in his own mind; now it was Severus. As expected, Severus didn't like being bump into so callously and thus spoke to Harry in aggravated dulcet tones.

"Mr. Potter…would you mind telling me where you are off to in such a hurry that you just had to ram into professor without nary a care?" Severus sneered in distaste.

"Se-Sir, I was just trying to get to my dorm for some school supplies I had forgotten. Sorry." Harry blushed crimson red to his roots and looked down in embarrassment. He nearly called his professor Severus!

"I see. The Great Harry Potter didn't even think before running into someone so carelessly all because he had forgotten his school supplies. Clearly the mark of someone who doesn't take pride in his schoolwork enough to make sure to bring his supplies. Twenty points from Gryffindor for rude carelessness and three weeks detention in my office at 7 every evening. Good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry watched as the man swirled in his robes and billow away. Realizing he was screwed and drooling at the same time, he ran to the prefect's bathroom to relieve himself of the aching hardness Severus left him with.

"Amazing, Mr. Potter. You are actually on time. Well, there are the cauldrons to scrub. No magic is to be used. And then for your next task I will require you to categorize all of the potions ingredients from name, properties, and possible medicinal effects. You will not leave until all of this is done. Begin." He swooped into his private office and left Harry to obediently due the grueling legwork.

Starting on the nastiest cauldron, he put all of his energy to cleaning the blasted things. In hindsight, it was actually a stroke of genius to start with the dirtiest since then the cauldrons got easier and easier to clean. He got done with all 80 cauldrons in 2 hours. He then got a long 5 foot parchment and a never-ending ink quill and started categorizing the potions ingredients. That took about three hours to complete and, by the time Harry was finished, he was completely knackered. He figured it had to be around midnight since he'd been working for 5 hours straight. He knocked on Severus' door and found the door ajar. He heard voices inside and sincerely wanted to know what was going on.

Pulling his Invisibility Cloak on from his satchel, he put it on and snuck deeper into the office. He caught a glimpse of Draco and Severus deep in discussion and feeling mightily distraught. He felt compelled to try and comfort them but held back to hear the conversation. What he heard was no less than extraordinary and shocked him to his core.

"Severus, we have to tell him what the dreams mean. We've already determined that the Goddess has deemed us his mates…Potter, no Harry, has a right to know! We can't keep it from him that he is from a rare magickal species called Angelis Mortis. You and I both know that as magickal creatures ourselves we either mate or die…"

"Dammit, Draco, I know. Don't you think I know?" exclaimed Severus, frantic. "That barmy old codger won't hear of it though. He is determined to keep Harry as a weapon against the Dark Lord and then kill him off when Lord Voldemort is killed!"

Draco and Harry gasped at the same time. Harry couldn't believe his ears. The headmaster wanted to kill him afterwards…the UTTER GALL OF THAT MAN!

Harry didn't notice when his Invisibility Cloak flew off because his magick was flying out of control nor did he notice that Draco and Severus' eyes flew to him and ran over. Harry's eyes were glowing an eerie green and neither of them could see his pupil. Just the Avada Kedavra green.

"Harry, snap out of it! You've got to calm down! You're going to exhaust your magickal core and hurt us in the process…"

Harry still did not hear them. He started levitating in the air and ripping of skin was heard throughout the room. The Japanese symbol for vengeance appeared on the back of his neck, arms, and hands and black wing nubs showed. The nubs broke open and the wings unfurled. The wings were blood red with black tips and spanned 15 feet in diameter.

A death green aura surrounded Harry and fangs appeared in his mouth. As soon as all of the changes occurred and was done with, Harry stopped levitating and fell to the floor, wings protecting him from the blunt force of the floor. The only thing that both Severus and Draco could feel from their beloved mate was steady breathing, steady heartbeat, and a subconscious thirst for blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Meeting of the Century

Harry cracked one eye open to see two figures looking over him worried. Even though it was blurry, he recognized the two black and white blobs to be Severus and Draco. He sat up slowly and felt that his glasses were still on his face.

_Strange…why would everything be blurry if I have my glasses on? Maybe I should take them off…_

As soon as he took off the glasses, he was astounded into shocked mental and physical silence. He could see. Crystal clear vision greeted him as a wake up present and he was not ready for the reaction it caused in him and in the others around him. He lifted his hand towards himself and saw the intricate lines and pores more clearly than he ever would before. The next thing to envelop his entire being was the fact that a single blood red feather floated down to his eyesight. Was there a bird in here?

He looked up and saw large wings on his back by way of the mirror. It was unnerving to say the least. The only thing that made him a little bit comfortable about the whole situation was the fact that he had a partial answer to the reason why he was with wings, markings, and elongated hair: he was of a very rare race called the Angelis Mortis.

Considering he had very little in the way of formal Latin skills, he deduced that it meant "Angel of Death" or "Death Angel". But why in the bloody hell wouldn't anyone tell him that he was a magickal creature? Oh, never mind…he knew. Dumbledore must've either Obliviated them, bribed them, or kill them probably. He felt his anger underneath his skin but he managed to keep it under a cooler demeanor than he was usually used to within himself.

Sitting fully up, he looked at Severus and Draco and nodded curtly. Sitting on the settee within the office, he took a couple of deep breaths and started in on the inquisition of what really happened over the past 17 years of his life.

"Severus, Draco. I would like to apologize for the scare and eavesdropping I have done onto you but I will not apologize for the reason I reacted badly. I had no idea that the figurehead of the Light was really a manipulating, conniving, deceitful old man who was bent on becoming the Savior of the Wizarding World by killing off 'three Dark Lords'. And when I mean three, I mean Grindelwald, Voldemort, and his pretending I am one too…I will not stand for this atrociousness but first I need to know who you are loyal to: Dumbledore or Voldemort? And why? Because at this point, if there is a way I can take down Dumbledore and stay myself then I will take it. Even if it is joining the Dark Lord himself…"

Draco sat down heavily upon the two-seater and was in shock whilst Severus merely raised an eyebrow to show his shock. The rest of his face was steadfastly stoic. Draco and Severus looked at each other and nodded.

Severus took down the mask he was always wont to wear and sat across from Harry, looking much older than his 38 years of life, and started to speak.

"Harry, to be honest with you, I have always been faithful to Lord Voldemort and not to Dumbledore. I have always wanted to tell you who really has been trying to kill you year after year and make it look like Voldemort did it. Dumbledore has been trying to oust you from the spotlight so that he can be regaled and praised as the one who killed the Dark Lord. The ironic thing about this all is that Dumbledore is more of the one who is a Dark Lord than your grandfather Tom is. Yes, Harry, Tom Marvolo Riddle is your mother's father but the memory was wiped from your mother's memory. Also, Dumbledore had the gall to Imperious your grandfather to kill your mother and father who were most definitely loyal to her father and have him try to kill you…"

The rage that Harry felt was more than he ever felt in his entire life. He had his parents killed and him nearly killed; how fucking dare he? He will pay for all of his indiscretions and sins towards his family. He allowed his angry aura to fly out about him and release into the air. He then turned toward Severus and Draco and his eyes turned a calm icy green once again. He walked towards them and placed a hand on both of their shoulders in a show of no ill will towards them.

"As my mates are devoted to my grandfather so shall I be. Dumbledore shall fall by my hand and by my hand alone….all of the others can help take down his empire of tyranny if they should so choose. I would like to meet up with my grandfather, Severus…I assume that his memories were completely restored when the blood was taken from me in the graveyard?" He looked serious as the grave and was in no mood to brook an argument.

Severus only but raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement. Severus' walked over to the dresser. He grabbed the tumbler and gave himself a generous helping of firewhiskey. Thinking about the conversation view is currently having with Harry and Draco, he decided to give the young men some.

"I suppose we should teach The Headmaster some lessons in civility and why you shouldn't be killing off your only chance of winning the war you started..." Harry smiled, a smile never reaching his eyes and cold hatred filling them instead. Draco only nodded and pressed his finger upon Severus' Dark Mark to call Lord Voldemort also known as the Dark Lord or as Harry was now adamant to call him, "Grandfather".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Grandchild Meets Grandfather and The Secrets of A Lying Manipulative Headmaster

Tom Marvolo Riddle, known to all as Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord, sat on his throne within the Riddle Manor and was contemplating whether or not to just storm Hogwarts castle, steal his grandson back, and explain all that happened and how he wanted Harry by his side to get revenge on the man who single-handedly destroyed their family. He contemplated this as he was disguised in his deformed humanoid glamour. In reality, he was perfectly dashing thanks to his grandson's blood bringing back his complete form from the curse Dumbledore placed upon him that left him without a body. He now had full length hair, brownish red eyes, pale but blemishless skin, height readjusted back to 6'2", and his charismatic charm fully back in place.

But to fool the lesser members that might defect to Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic in general, he kept up the nasty and deformed glamour instead. Suddenly, he didn't want to wait anymore; both on getting his grandson away from that deranged psychopathic bastard and to drop his glamour once and for all. Making the decision, he was about to call his servants when he "felt" a call from Draco and Severus, two of his Inner Circle members.

Finding it odd for his own members to call him for any reason even if it were an emergency, he quickly threw off his Dark Lord magickal signature and glamour and floo'ed directly into Severus' office. What he saw completely astounded him and humbled him to the point of shock. For in front of him was a fully matured Angelis Mortis, talking to his most trusted servants.

Taking this as an opportunity to win this magnificent ethereal being to his cause, he walked in front of the beautiful and powerful one in front of him and kneeled. He ignored the gasps from Draco and Severus and looked at the floor in reverence.

"Great Death Angel, I am honored to be in your presence. I would like to introduce myself…I am— "

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr…born to Tom Riddle, Sr. and Merope Gaunt….known as Lord Voldemort due to anagram self-made when you were 17, also known as the Dark Lord, and unjustly forced to kill his daughter, son-in-law, and attempt murder on his grandson for the past 6 years. You need not bow to me, Tom Riddle, for I am your grandson, Harry James Potter and I am firmly on your side, Grandfather…"

He looked up to see a young man with long black hair, his precious Lily's eyes, and the scar he was forced to inflict upon his grandson at the tender age of one years old. He stood up and looked his grandson, cold hatred fleeing his eyes and sorrow filling them. For the first time in 17 years, his own heart melted at the sight of his only remaining family member and he pulled him in a tight embrace.

He felt the sobbing from Harry and heard a mournful wail that no one living in such a short time on this planet should ever have. He hugged him tighter and vowed to help kill off the bastard that did this to his family. This went on for the next thirty minutes and then the sobbing stopped dead in its tracks; he knew it was due to the fact that 1) Angelis Mortis can only sob but so much blood (for they only cried blood) per hour and 2)Harry was looking into his face with a determination he hadn't seen since his days of crusading against the incorporation of Muggleborns without proper Wizarding education first and an ultimatum to stay in the Wizarding world or don't come and learn magic in the Wizarding world at all to keep the Magickal populace safe.

"Thank you for your support, Grandfather…I'm going to need your help…."

"Anything for you, my grandson…I unintentionally hurt you but I will never do so again…."

Severus and Draco stood in shock for a number of reasons. One for the fact that the man in front of him was the Dark Lord according to Harry and they knew as an Angelis Mortis he was incapable of lies in his early rebirth and two the Dark Lord embraced Harry with sincere compassion and protectiveness. They didn't have enough time to snap out of their shock when Harry formally introduced them.

"Grandfather, may I present to you my mates? This is Royal Vampiric Prince Severus Marcus Snape and Royal Veela Emperor-Intended Draconis Scorpius Malfoy and by blood and mate rights, they are now your grandsons-in-law. Since they are your most trusted servants, you won't have any problem giving them your blessing in their bonding with me?" Harry's eyes danced with a wickedness and mischievous happiness that had never been seen by any of the three in front of him.

"Of course, dear Harry, they are most definitely granted my blessings to your bonding but if they should ever hurt you intentionally, I shalt make the Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus, and Imperius look like a sweet breeze in the wind instead of the world destroying hurricane it really will be. _**Understood?**_" He looked pointedly at Severus and Draco with a look of death that even the Grim Reaper would reap himself. The royal vampiric prince and royal veelan emperor-intended shuddered violently at the prospect of pissing off the Dark Lord and have the Unforgiveables look like a pleasant walk in the countryside. They nodded quickly in order to avoid the "unpleasantness" that could arise from not answering. Lord Voldemort was known for taking that as severe disobedience and took not kindly to it at all.

Harry smirked, knowing that his grandfather really did care. He then retracted his wings as well as, with a wave of his hand, clothing himself in the finest of Acromantula silks and Wizard-raised cashmere. He had on an emerald green Acromantula silk boxers and a black Acromantula silk shirt; with that, his silver pants were from the same silk and his socks, black vest, and undershirt was made of the softest cashmere he had ever come in contact with.

Tom saw how well his only grandson dressed and how blatant the color scheme was. It was a clear cut signal to the evil bastard that he was no longer under his control; for although Harry did not know it, he dressed exactly as he did the night he defied Dumbledore and his maniacal plans.

_Watch out, fucking bastard….Hell hath n0 fury like an Angelis Mortis scorned…._

Dumbledore walked around in his office, gathering the little ingredients he would need for his newest horcrux. He was already up to his 7th and the 8th would be the final piece bringing him to complete immortality. He was no longer human and he couldn't give two whits about it. He knew he was an inhuman monster that craved pain, destruction, and total forced subservience from unwilling subjects; the thing about creating that whole scenario was he had to pretend to be something he wasn't in the meantime.

Meaning, he would have to continuously take Cheering Potions to make it look as if he was a caring old man with a bit of quirkiness. Hence why he was always seen eating Lemon Drops; they were dosed to the gills with Cheering Potions. If he hadn't the drops, then he would just be the sadistic bastard he had always been, not the grandfatherly old man the pupils of Hogwarts looked up to.

Speaking of which, he was due to look in on Harry Potter soon. That boy had been getting more and more angst ridden as the days went on and Albus couldn't be more thrilled. For the more depressed the pawn got, the more dangerous and more reckless he would become. And the more reckless the pawn became, the more Tom Riddle and his rebellious revolutionaries would be obliterated by him and then he could step in and kill off the foolish boy and pretend that the pawn was killed in battle.

Yes, when you had the entire world in a sheath of dumbfounded glorification towards you and in complete ignorance, it felt good…REALLY GOOD.

The next morning, for Harry didn't even go back to Gryffindor Tower the night before (knowing that 99.5% of all of those peons were Dumbledore's lackeys and spies with the exception of .5% which consisted of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny), Harry strolled into the Great Hall wearing exactly what he put on before with one exception: he had three signet rings on his hands. The Gaunt Signet Ring, the Black Signet Ring and the Potter Signet Ring to be exact.

The fact that he wore even one of these rings meant that he was emancipated under Wizarding law and no longer under anyone's guardianship. The fact that he wore three of the richest families' signet rings meant he was practically royalty amongst the purebloods and by wearing the clothes he wore he vehemently and blatantly screamed defiance to all that would try to betray him and the Wizarding World at large. The Headmistress of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall, looked at him with appraising eyes and veiled approval.

Little known to Dumbledore and the rest of his lackeys, Minerva had always been a supporter of Tom Riddle and was a double agent of sorts. She would gather information by being Dumbledore's closest confidant of sorts and information from observing little Harry from when he was a young boy until the age he was now and bringing the Intel back to Tom Riddle. So, to see Harry dressed in the same manner Tom was the night he started the revolt, was a surprise in and of itself. A nod from Harry and a well-placed whispered Parseltongue message was all she needed to smirk and transfigure her dress-robes into the same color scheme.

_Finally, _she thought, _I can show my true colors! Dumbledore, evil bastard that he is, will only try to kill off the magickal world at large in his mad quest to be a tyrant. Harry must know he's being used as a pawn and said to hell with it! Good for him! Now for me to return to Mi-lord and start working on the plan of action closer…._

She mysteriously walked away and blood-misted from her room in search of Lord Riddle.

Dumbledore was looking from the Head Table in outrage. Not only was he mistaken about Potter being angst ridden; he lost the blasted boy as a pawn as well! The only questions were how in the hell did he find Riddle and join him, why would he join him "knowing" he killed his parents, and how in the hell did he get more power in the Wizarding World than he did in the matter of one night?

Something had to be done about this immediately. He couldn't afford to lose his pawn in a matter of seconds as well as his death grip on the Magickal World. Not knowing what happened to his closest confidante and having no other choice, he whisper mass-blanket spelled the Great Hall. Then, slipping a dosed Lemon Drop into his mouth and standing up, he walked over to Potter in a grandfatherly way.

"Harry, my boy, what brings you into the Great Hall all dappered up? Any special occasion that I missed?" 

Potter looked at him with barely disguised hatred and disgust and started walking circles around him, never once losing eye contact. He didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit.

"Well, Mr. Dumbledore...there was a special occasion you missed but it was a overdue one. Way delayed from what I hear too...do you happen to know why?" Potter rushed him, disguising it as a hug, but non-verbally Petrified him and broke his wand and vanished it.

For the first time in over a century of living, Dumbledore felt truly afraid.

Harry's smile was feral, seeing Dumbledore not knowing what to do and seeing him having to resort to trivialities using the Lemon Drop and Calming Spell upon the whole Great Hall. He knew that he had him where he wanted him; not saying it was going to be an easy fight but one that he would definitely walk away the victor.

_Let's see you go up against a fully matured Angelis Mortis without your wand, old demonic bastard..._


End file.
